theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Sharpe
Eric Sharpe is the son of Deacon Sharpe and Becky Moore. Eric Forrester III was his birth name until Rick Forrester found out that he was not his son and that his real son born to Amber Moore died in birth. Storylines Little Eric was born in April 1999 in Furnace Creek to Becky Moore, Amber's cousin. The father had left Becky when he learned she was pregnant, and she didn't want the child. When Amber's child was stillborn, her mother, Tawny, decided that rather than Becky giving her child to strangers, the child would be raised by Amber and Rick as their own. Amber protested, but in her desperate grief over her child's death, she went along with Tawny's plan. The boy was named Eric Forrester III. Little Eric then went back to Los Angeles with Amber to be raised by her and Rick, with Becky, who had never even wanted her child, none the wiser. Amber and Rick provided the boy with everything he could possibly want. A few months later, Becky began wondering if she had done the right thing. She began dreaming about what might have happened if she had kept the child with the heart-shaped birthmark on his backside. After coming to Los Angeles with the idea of providing free babysitting for Amber and Rick, Becky finally spotted Little Eric's birthmark. Realizing he was her son, Becky took him and ran away. She eventually returned him to Amber and Rick, believing that two loving parents was better than one awkward one. Becky took a job working for Forrester International in Paris, and she and Amber settled into a routine. Amber would send Becky news and updates on the baby, and Becky would pretend that the baby belonged to Rick and Amber. When her co-worker started pressuring her about the evils of women who let other women raise their children and Becky realized that Amber and Rick's marriage wasn't as strong as Amber said, she decided she wanted her son back. The Forresters were all in Venice for a fashion show so she talked to Amber and they decided that the secret had to come out. Amber told Rick the truth, and he told her they were finished. When they all returned to Los Angeles, Becky, Amber, and Little Eric moved into an apartment together. Amber and Becky raised Little Eric equally and Becky was moving on with C.J. Garrison. It wasn't long before Becky discovered she was dying. After a quick wedding to C.J., Becky died, and left a video message to C.J. and Amber begging them to raise her son. Amber and C.J. wanted to make a life for Becky's son, and even convinced themselves they were in love, going so far as to plan a wedding. Rick, desperate to get Amber and 'his son' back, located Deacon Sharpe, Little Eric's biological father, and brought him to town, convinced that he and his family could 'buy' the rights to Little Eric thereby ensuring that Amber would go back to Rick. Although Rick was able to get C.J. and Amber's wedding called off, the plan backfired when Deacon, after learning what the Forresters were up to, refused to let them have his son. He took custody of Little Eric (who had never legally belonged to Amber, C.J., or Rick), and raised him at an apartment over his new nightclub, The Lair, with his girlfriend, Carmen Arena. Little Eric nearly lost his life in the wars between Carmen and Amber; Carmen was incredibly jealous of the relationship between Amber and Deacon, which was a direct result of Amber's frequent visits to see the little boy she loved. Carmen took Little Eric up to the roof one night with the intent of tossing him off, but Deacon convinced her not to. When Carmen tried to kill Amber, she ended up going over the roof when Amber defended herself. Deacon was convinced that he could win both his son and Amber's love, and Amber was pushed into signing an agreement stating that for four months, Little Eric and Amber would live with him. At the end of that time, if Amber wanted to leave, he would let her go, and sign away his parental rights to Little Eric. This decision was partially spurred by a visit from his abusive stepfather Daryl Sharpe. Although this time cemented a relationship between Deacon and his son, Amber never forgot how much she loved Rick. Even when Brooke convinced Amber that Rick was lying to her and cheating on her, she never wavered in her love for him, despite sharing a few kisses with Deacon when she believed Rick was with Amanda. Deacon finally agreed to let Amber go in exchange for visitation when she begged, believing that he could still change her mind. When he couldn't, he married Rick's sister Bridget. Despite the Forresters having promised him visitation, they made every attempt to renege. Little Eric went back to living with Rick and Amber, even though he had begun to associate the word 'Daddy' with Deacon. When the Forresters began denying Deacon access to his son and his daughter Hope, that he had conceived with Brooke during his marriage to Brooke's daughter Bridget, Deacon fought for custody of Little Eric. Since the Forresters had never legally had custody of Little Eric, Deacon regained custody of his son, and Little Eric went to live with Deacon and his new wife, Macy. Amber, after having already lost two children, had a breakdown and took off to Furnace Creek with Little Eric. Deacon convinced Amber to return Little Eric in exchange for not pressing charges. Renamed Eric Sharpe, Little Eric settled into a new life with Macy and Deacon. At first he was denied any contact with his former family, but when Macy was killed in an accident, Amber helped Deacon with Eric. Little Eric hasn't been seen since, and the last time he was mentioned was by Deacon, who stated that Little Eric was staying with his grandparents, Joe and Tillie. Category:Characters Category:Sharpe family Category:Forrester family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Off the show Category:Children